


Let Go

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [69]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Missing Scene, Religious Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the adrenalin scorching the blood in her veins, she gave herself over to God and simply ...let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOnlySPL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/gifts).



> Date Written: 23 June 2016  
> Word Count: 178  
> Written for: theonlyspl  
> Prompt: Kelly + End  
> Summary: Despite the adrenalin scorching the blood in her veins, she gave herself over to God and simply ...let go.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene during the events of episode 01x01 "The Beast Rises". Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: Major character death.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was painful to write. It took longer than it probably should have, given how few words there are here. But this is another case of having difficulty writing someone's dying thoughts. But I did it, and that's that.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

She was a fighter. Mom always said she was. Life was a big series of "yookins" from as far back as she could remember. It only continued as she grew older and stronger. Her photojournalism work and awards easily supported that claim.

So what would make this any different of an adventure than any of the others she'd ever had? Other than the fact that she'd need to die to take this particular chance to go "yookin" for something. No one knew what was on the other side. What if it was actually something better? Why not go find out?

One last gasping gulp of air before that thing pulled her under. One last look at Damien, powerless to stop whatever had hold of her. One last view of the world as she knew it before she was surrounded by the darkness again. 

And in a reminder of what she'd always believed, she ignored the pain and fire screaming in her body and just _let go and let God_. There was no further reason to fight her destiny.


End file.
